mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Educational Mario Games - MayRey
Educational Mario Games - MayRey is a video review created by MayRey in early 2018. It is a multi subject review of 3 Educational video games featuring Mario that were all officially licensed by Nintendo. It was the first video to be filmed on the Nikon Lumix G7 camera. You can watch the video here. Games Mario's Time Machine The first game to be reviewed in the video was Mario's Time Machine for the SNES. It was released in 1993 and featured Mario traveling through time on a surfboard to learn about history and return stolen 'treasures'. ].]] The game was not very good but had it's moments of charming writing even if some of the subjects raised MayRey considered a little too adult for the kids the game was intended for. The endings were also bloody terrible, yes, you heard me, endings. plural. Why the hell did this monstrosity need multiple endings?! It's bloody Mario's time machine not fucking Elder Scrolls 9. Mario's Early Years A baby game, Mario's Early years is actually part of a series of games aimed at very young children. It's gameplay is set around a series of terrible minigames represented by islands with crap on them. These include games where you point at things you're told to point at...and that's basically it. Mario is Missing Revealed in the video to be Luigi's actual first ever solo video game, Mario is Missing is basically Mario's Time Machine but with geography instead of history and Luigi instead of Mario. Fucking marvelous. However, different from Mario's Time Machine, Mario is Missing has no charming dialogue or even slightly decent pixel-art, instead the game bored MayRey so much she gave up after reaching the first boss who didn't have the damn common courtesy to kill her and end the suffering that was playing Mario is Missing. Hidden messages, easter eggs, and references * The youtube video that MayRey is watching at the start of the video is episode 25 of Red Scot Gaming's Dragonball Xenoverse 2 series in which Lily plays various voice roles most notably that of Elder Kai, the character delivering a monologue in the clip used. * If you look closely at the Worms Armageddon gameplay, you may have noticed that the two teams fighting were Undertale and WWE. with the worms in each team being named after characters from either franchise. * The song playing when Mario travels to the year 6969 is ''6969 by Ninja Sex Party, the addition of "Please don't sue me" was a genuine request. * The "Gratuitous Educational Content" alarm was a reference to a gag that appeared in MayRey's Pajama Sam 1 review. * The strange portrait that appears when the name "Ferdinand Maggle-an" was said is a photoshop face mix of historical explorer Ferdinand Magellan and WWE commentator Michael "Maggle" cole. * When told by the game to "find the things which are the opposite of over" Lily proclaims "that's easy" and pulls up a photograph of WWE wrestler Finn Bálor. In wrestling terminology, a baby-face (or 'good guy) wrestler is generally considered "over" when they illicit a strong positive reaction from audiences, and sell lots of merchandise and in the Wrestling community there is a meme of Finn Bálor not being over with fans despite evidence to the contrary. * The clip shown to represent the year 1993 is from WWF Wrestlemania 9 which took place on April 4th, 1993 and is generally considered one of the worst Manias in history. * The voice MayRey used for the crazy scientist is the same she uses for Elder Kai in RSG Xenoverse. * The map MayRey looks at is a map of Westeros and Essos from the Song of Ice and Fire book series. Trivia *This was the fist video to use the Nikon Lumix G7 camera, which cost Lily nearly £480. *It was nearly going to have more than 3 games in it, initial planning stages included games such as Mario Teaches Typing and Mario's early years: Fun with numbers. But these were cut for time constraints. *Early drafts for the script had it end with sequel baiting for an 'Educational Mario Games 2' video. *Lily went mildly insane trying to find high quality free stock footage for this video. *Mozambique is the only country in the world to have a fucking gun on it's flag Category:Videos